


The Moon and the Tides

by BetaFibIIIIIIIVVIIIXIIIXXIXXXIVLVLXXXIX



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform, bastardization of Greek mythology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7534708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetaFibIIIIIIIVVIIIXIIIXXIXXXIVLVLXXXIX/pseuds/BetaFibIIIIIIIVVIIIXIIIXXIXXXIVLVLXXXIX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long ago, when Prometheus created man, a daughter of the Sylph Queen, Luna, assisted him. Seeing that they had no words, she gave man the ability to speak.</p>
<p>	When she defied Zeus alongside Prometheus, she was banished from the sky and stripped of her powers and her longevity as punishment, turning her into a mortal. She would only be allowed to return if she told Zeus who and where the mother of the child that would dethrone him was. She refused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moon and the Tides

Long ago, when Prometheus created man, a daughter of the Sylph Queen, Luna, assisted him. Seeing that they had no words, she gave man the ability to speak.

When she defied Zeus alongside Prometheus, she was banished from the sky and stripped of her powers and her longevity as punishment, turning her into a mortal. She would only be allowed to return if she told Zeus who and where the mother of the child that would dethrone him was. She refused.

Cast away from her home, she decided to go and live with man. Though she was saddened knowing she would never see her family again, it made her happy knowing she could live with the mortals she loved.

It was when she was with the mortals, in a lovely coastal town, that she met Mare, a son of Poseidon. Luna did not know he was Poseidon’s son, and he did not know she was the Sylph Queen’s daughter. But when they met, it was love at first sight.

First it was every few days, to every other day, until it turned into every single day that they were meeting each other. When Poseidon found out, he was furious. He forbid his son from meeting Luna ever again.

Meanwhile, Luna’s mother, the Sylph Queen Marya was enraged at what had happened to her daughter. So, she did not allow any wind to blow across the Earth. Ships could not sail, seeds would not spread, clouds would not move, and almost everyday would be hot and humid. The gods could allow crops to grow, but could not send rain for the clouds were immovable without the wind and the Sylph Queen had either sent them away, or drawn them toward her kingdom.

Luna couldn’t bear the suffering around her, and therefore went to the top of Mount Anémon, a great mountain whose peak touched the clouds. It was in the sky above that mountain that the Sylphs had made their home.

Even though she could not meet with her mother directly, she knew her mother would hear her pleas. She begged for wind to blow again, for she did not wish for man to have man suffer for her choice.

Hearing her daughter’s pleas, Queen Marya finally allowed wind to blow once again, although it would mean she may never see Luna again.

When Luna returned from the mountain to the coastal village though, she searched for Mare to no avail to give him the good news. Mistakenly thinking he had abandoned her, she became heartbroken and cried by the sea, wasting away. When Aphrodite saw this, she was offended by what Poseidon did, for they truly loved each other. When she confronted Poseidon, Poseidon answered:

“She had incurred my brother’s wrath—him being with her could get him killed.”

Angered by Zeus’ selfishness and pride, as well as Poseidon’s fear Aphrodite replied:

“It does not matter whether she had incurred his wrath or not. What matters are the feelings they have each for other! Think about your son! He would die for her as well as her for him! That is true love! Can you not see how much you are hurting him?”

However, Poseidon still refused to allow them to meet. Frustrated by Poseidon’s idiocy and trepidation, she took matters into her own hands. She met with Luna and Mare, telling them that for only one night a month, she could make them unseen by the Gods so that they could meet without fear. They rejoiced with that fact. Many meetings passed, and one day Luna conceived a daughter they named Eira, the sylph that brings snow.

Fearing for their daughter, they sent her away to Mount Anémon, where she would be safe under Queen Marya’s care.

Unbeknownst to them, Zeus had grown impatient and fearful, and ordered Hera to poison Luna. The antidote would only be given should she give the name and location of the mother of the child who would dethrone him. He would even return her her powers and immortality. Once again, she refused despite knowing the pain it would cause her loved ones. However, she knew that man could do great things, and wanted them to reach that greatness.

And so it was, that she lay on her deathbed, Mare by her side, ignoring his father’s calls and demands, uncaring of what may happen to him.

And it was in Luna’s final moments, that she wished to watch over the world and be by her love and family’s side forever.

And it was that Gaia, Uranus, Nyx, Aether, and Eros, heard her wish, and granted it.

She became the “light” in the sky that leads travelers during the night. And when the high tide comes, we can assume it is Mare, coming to greet her when she comes closer, and leaves when she goes. But, he will always feel Luna’s touch, for the wind that blows across the ocean is also part of her spirit, staying by his side, which sometimes goes to Mount Anémon to see her daughter Eira, who gazes upon her new form, the moon.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this for an English class a long time ago and cleaned it up a bit. The assignment was to create a myth for a natural event, whether or not there was a myth already. For my 'myth' I chose how the moon and the tides came to be.
> 
> This is NOT the real myth, nor is this meant to be accurate towards Greek mythology. However it should be noted that there is a Greek goddess of the moon named Selene.
> 
> Luna, Mare, Mount Anémon, Eira, and Marya are not actually in Greek Mythology, though it should also be noted that Selene's Roman counterpart is named Luna.
> 
> Luna - Latin/Italian for moon  
> Mare - Italian for sea  
> Eira - Welsh and/or Irish originated, means snow  
> Marya - acutally Maryah, originated from Australia meaning spring or wind  
> Anémon - Greek meaning wind
> 
> Google translate was used to name Mount Anémon, Luna, and Mare. Eira and Marya were from this website: http://www.meaning-of-names.com/
> 
> Why I named a sylph and a Greek god using Italian names I will never know.
> 
> Anyways, criticism would be great.


End file.
